1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of volleyball nets. More specifically, the present invention discloses a support and tensioning system for volleyball nets that allows easy and accurate adjustment to the height of the net, and also allows simultaneous adjustment of the tension placed on the net cables with greater tension being placed on the upper net cable than on the lower net cable.